What's Brotherly Mine
by millie moo
Summary: Oneshot. Twincest, rape. Don't like, then don't read. Please review nicely. Dedicated to Amanda, Lauren, Katie, Steph, Julia and everyone else. I don't own HSM or any of the characters. Copyright. of millie moo.


Okay, so this is a oneshot, it's kinda bad but I'd appreciate the reviews anyway...

**What's Brotherly Mine**

This is the story of how one day I was pushed over the edge and ended up raping my twin sister.

I stood still for a moment, sweat pouring off of my hot body as I took a minutes break from dance rehearsals to take a swig of water, Sharpay stood only feet away from me and also took a breather. We were practising hard for one of our shows because of course, Sharpay wouldn't have it any less than perfect. After a few minutes, we retook our places and I hit the play button, music blasting into every corner of the room as we started our routine.

I danced with Sharpay, and as I did so, I became very aware that she was teasing me. Every time we did an intimate move, Sharpay would make sure she got as close to me as possible, she knew this was taunting me and soon I felt my pants growing closer to me. I had liked Sharpay for years, and when I say liked, I mean loved in a way no brother should ever love his sister, totally and utterly head over fucking heels in love.

Soon it became just too much for me to handle, and I told her that I needed to stop for today, but Sharpay had other ideas; "Ryan, don't be stupid, we need our routine to be _perfect_," she said, particularly emphasising the last word.

"No, I'm sorry Shar…I can't, we'll continue with it tomorrow," I said, aware that my hormones would soon start to take over my mind.

Sharpay folded her arms over her chest…oh that wonderful chest of hers, the one I would so love to…_snap out of it_ Ryan, you know you can't do anything. But my mind was fighting an ever loosing battle with my hormones, I new I had to get out of the dance studio quick before I did something I would forever regret.

I turned and started to walk away, but Sharpay grabbed my arm and spun me back towards her. "Ryan, you are staying and that's final!" Sharpay said firmly holding my arm.

"No!" I shot back just as strong.

"Ryan, what's gotten into you, why can't you stay and practise more?" Sharpay said, her face getting ever closer to mine, her puppy dog brown eyes searching my face for the answer. This only made the situation worse, I prayed that Sharpay would not look down at my pants.

That was it, my hormones had won. I grabbed Sharpay and kissed her hard on the lips, pushing my tongue firmly into her mouth. She started squirming more, which only made me hold her tighter.

"W-what are you doing Ryan?" Sharpay said in a small, frightened voice as she managed to pull away from me for a second, she reminded me of a frightened child as she looked at me in terror. No use. She had pushed me too far, I had crossed the line, and there was no going back now.

"I'm doing what I have wanted to do for a very long time," I said as I started to undo Sharpay's top. She squirmed and shook under my strong hands, but soon resisted the attempt to escape as she knew it was no use, I had her right where I wanted her.

Sharpay's top was now completely undone, I threw it on the floor and stared at her bra. I looked back into her eyes and noticed that tears were welling up in them, it wasn't enough to stop me though. All my feeling had been bottled up for too long, I had to let it out somehow.

I pulled down my pants, and that's when Sharpay noticed what I had earlier tried to conceal. I then removed my shirt and threw it to the floor with my trousers. I slowly moved down to Sharpay's waist and pulled off her skirt, feeling something cold drip onto my back. I looked up at her, her tears had spilled over onto my back.

I pushed Sharpay against the wall and removed what little clothing we still had on, pressing myself into her. She just stood there, numb and silent, unable to do or say anything, waiting for the ordeal to pass.

Fifteen minutes later, I left the studio, left my sister sat there silently against the wall, having taken what was brotherly mine.


End file.
